


sinful

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Let us sin together.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446949
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge





	sinful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).



> Thanks fedon for tagging me!
> 
> I now tag Zarah, with the prompt 51: Milk!

Davos Seaworth has found himself growing rather fond of Winterfell.

It’s certainly larger than his keep in the Stormlands, and older as well. He can almost hear the Stark ghosts, dragging their chains around the fortress. It's almost as if they are ready to say he does not belong there, a smuggler turned noble serving the third king in his lifetime, and the first not a Baratheon.

But Jon Snow is the right king, he knows it. Davos loved Stannis, had no lost affection for Robert, but what he feels for Jon Snow is true and just. Davos feels proud of his king, almost in a fatherly way. If that horrible red woman was right and Jon truly is the one who was promised, then Davos will serve him till his last breath.

He is walking around the keep at night, trying to know the winterfellian maze by heart when he sees it. Davos is so distracted, learning how this corridor blends into another so seamlessly, or how the tapestry featuring Jon's great-grandmother leads back to the lord's chambers, that he almost doesn't notice his king walking in his direction.

Jon Snow seems distracted, so distracted that he doesn't notice Davos, continuing walking in the direction of his own chambers. The king's black curls have been removed from their tie, wildly hanging over his shoulders. Over his head, they are swept back carefully, almost as if someone threaded their fingers on it, caressing the soft locks. His clothes are rumpled and askew. It seems that the king put them in a rush, with no time to lose.

Davos continues walking, wondering what made Jon visit in the middle of the night before leaving in quick steps. He stays wondering until he reaches the lord's chambers and finds the door askew, a soft light spilling from inside.

His steps are careful now, he does not want to wake the lady Sansa after all, and he gets closer to the rooms to close the door fully and let the king's sister rest in peace.

What he sees inside is not a sleeping maid, however.

Lady Sansa is sitting by her mirror desk, brushing out her long red hair and singing to herself. That in itself is not surprising, although he state of dress, or undress, is extremely shocking. Lady Sansa is completely naked, sitting her bare bottom on the soft cushion of her chair.

Davos averts his eyes and suddenly it all makes sense. The king's distracted state, the lady's nakedness…

 _It's a sin!,_ a voice in his mind says, much alike to the septa that used the guard the Sept in his small village, her wobbling flesh shaking inside his head, _Brother and sister? They will be cursed by the gods._

But, as he hears Sansa's soft voice, he can hear her happiness, and he rather thinks that he saw a smile in Jon Snow's lips as he left. It's been months since they first retook Winterfell and Davos has never seen them this happy.

 _If it's a sin,_ Davos thinks, closing the door lightly, letting it appear as if it had only been the wind, _let them be._


End file.
